The New Baker
by Juliet suffers
Summary: She was Ben's childhood friend. She is Judge Tirpins daughter, she recived beatings every chance her father had. She finally ran away, in search for Ben. Will she find him? if she does, will she be able to tell him she's in love with him? Why did he leave her in london, Is he alive? This is my first fan-fiction. Please enjoy my Giddy flowers! -J.S.S
1. The new baker

**Hello! i'm Juliet** and this is my first fanfic, I'm new and trying to figure things out. This is my first chapter, and i plan on updating my stories, at least every 3-4 days, I like people to stay happy, if you like this story please review, favorite, follow, anything! I would love it so so much!

Have a nice reading time my Loves!

And a **Disclaimer!: I do not own this chracters, or movie, only what i made up is mine, The belongs to tim burton, assitances, producers and awesome actors. Sadly, as i said, i do not own anything. **

* * *

She was lost wondering the streets of London, her auburn hair flowing with crisp, cold air of winter. Her Arms wrapped surcurly around her she looked up, seeing a street sign that read "Fleet street" still confused she made way down the slightly crowded streets. She sniffed the air and lifted her head more to look ahead of her. Eyes widening, she saw another sign with fancy writting. "Mrs. Mooney's pie shop" it read. 'A pie shop! I should grab a bite... But is it safe?' She thought to her self. She had only ran away from her father's watch full eye, and his beatings. She was 35 and was treated like dirt, kicked around like it too. "Best pies 'n London! Come befor' we're 'oll out! Smell that delishis smell! Come 'oll" a boy with tired and excited looks, ragged clothes. Smiling at her and all the othe ladies and that passed by. She had never wondered the streets of londen alone. She didn't even know about this pie shop! Deciding that all was okay she walked in and seated her self in a connor or the small shop. It was early still, little people were in the pie shop. So she found the seat. Quickly she started to search for a few pennie's as the baker women with an empty smile, that still seemed welcoming. A skill the baker had learned of all the years of serving rude people,thankless people. She smiled back. "A pie love" she said, her acent strong and cheerful, "Y-yes ma'am with som' Gin" the red head baker pocketed the pennie's with a smile. "Rough mornin' eh?" She asked walking back with a slightly dusted plate and pie in the center. "Err yes" Arinn flashed her a weary smile remembering her climb out of her window and running 2 miles. Passing countless tired looking people.

Walking for hours in her tight dresses, bare footed, her hair let down wildly. "Ere's your gin Love" The baker said bring Arinn back to reality, from her nightmare thoughts. "Oh love! Yer look lik' ya seen a ghost" the baker joked, she smiled warmly "Say what's yer name' " the baker sat infront of the pale girl with aubrun hair. "Ah" she spoke thinking furiously 'should I tell her my real name? Think fast hurry!' "Ellie hackle" saying her 'name' smoothly. As the lie dripped from her lips. She smiled, her past was now flushed away. Backed away in the cold parts or the girls mind.

"Ah lovely, Ellie I'm Mrs. Lovett" the baker anounced slighlty looking around to see if she had any more custumers. "Mrs. Lovett?" A man's voice came from the doorway. 'Ellie's' body tensed and she look over to the door, following the bakers eyes. She saw a man dressed in a white shirt, gray slightly brown pants with straps to hold them up. Looking further up to this mans face he had pale skin black hair and a daring white streak on the left side. Mrs. Lovett stood and walked to the conter, almost to be avoiding the man. "What?" She slightly growled. The mans brows kitted together in fustrasion "I know I haven't been getting service all week, I'll pay the rent Mrs. Lovett please a few more days." He said anger boiling up in his words, fists clenching and unclenching.

Ellie heard him speak so violently at the women behind the counter. Memories flooded back from the time were her father had spoke to her like that, right after her mother's funeral. That was her fist beating. She was 18 and a half. But more than just the bad memories came crashing to her mind. She remembered another man other than her father. Her best friend, but he had dissapeared from her life 15 years ago. He was a bit older than her, Nice gental man. Married with a beautiful wife and a beautiful baby daughter. She supected he moved his family from the cold grasp of London, and took them to america without warning. But why did she remember this from hearing the sound of his growling voice?

She hadn't noticed the agument that had boiled in front of her. "Look I am not one for begging but please Mrs. Lovett I know you need the meat, bisness is slow I have no ways to perk it up!" He yelled as the baker shut the door to her personal parlor. The man standing outside it. The barber was furious as he dashed out the door of the shop up the stairs, to his shop of his own.

Ellie whispered to hear self two words before he did that. "Benjimin Barker" the name of her best freind. His voice remined her of him. But why. She needed the mans name, before she could stop her self she ran up the stairs to the barber's shop. Opening the door a bell ringed cheerfuly, causing the man behind the door to look up. His face filled with hope. Dropped as he laid is eyes on the stunning girl in front of him, and was replaced with shock.

-X-

The bell rung cheerfully and I wipped around exspecting to find a wanted costomer or Mrs. Lovett. My hopes were lost as I saw another woman walk into my shop. Awfully familar. Stunning body, lovely auburn hair, dark green eyes. She was bare footed and was slightly shivering, her dresses were dirty and batered but all the same, her features were complimated by the dress and her skin was clean, her porciline skin stained with bruise here and there.

Then it hit me. Arrin Tirpin! My childhood best friend! She'll reconize me even I look so terribly different, even if not the gentle happy man I was before. "Ah mister barker? Is that you!" Her voice filled with slight fear and hope. I only slightly nodded, not thinking. She ran to me and enbrased me in a hug her small, skinny figure against mine. "I've missed you so much! Benjiman you dissapeared out of my life, were's lucy and johanna?" She said franticaly. At the last question I froze and my hands dropped to my side and pushed her away. She let go violetly as she stuggled to gather her balance a cupple feet away from me.

Blinded by my thoughts I had pushed her away stronger than I thought I did. I only know that I had, by her small whimper that was let out along with her frightened look on her pale, petiet face. "Benjimen." She whispered in fear. I reached out to take her hand and apologize but she stepped back. I sighed. I had frightened her, like her father had always done. I look at her, and sifted to a mirror that sat on my dresser. My arms on each side, I look at her in the reflection of the mirror. She was slummped, leaning on a trunk still stained with blood. I sighed again. "Benjimen, please are you alright? You look so different, you act coldly, your eyes stare with a harden look, like you've seen things you weren't supposed to, Benjimen please tell me." She pleaded slowly standing and taking a few steps till she was only a few feet away from my reach. I scoffed "That man is dead now." I said looking down. I felt a small hand on my sholder. "What? Benjimen your right here." She said carefuly and confused. "Arrin, I've been in prison for 15 years, I am not the same man I was before my wife is dead, and my daughter has been takin' this happened as I was locked up." I growled, as my pained words left my lips she had pulled her hand back a winced at her name and at the mention of the news. Her eyes filled with pain, she turned her head as a tear stained her soft cheek. I turned and grabbed her hand, the only way I knew how to confert her and wiped her tear away. " I didn't know, I'm sorry. I should have reconized little johanna when I saw her the first time." She said looking at me. Her dad was judge turpin, I knew she would know were she was. "Yes, judge tirpin caused my wife to grow mad, and she posioned her self, and after he was done with her he went after my daughter johanna, taking her in as his own." I said remembering the events, that Mrs. Lovett had informed me with. Her eyes widening slightly, her hand tighted as my grip became tighter too. " I knew 'e was up to something spending nights watching your little girk sleep at night. Avoiding me as much as possible, still finding time to beat me." She said with a pain and whuspered voice. She looked down, tears fell and stained the floor below as well as my boots. I pulled her into a hug, not knowing my actions I rested my head in her hair, as she cried into my chest quietly. "Arrin, I'm sorry I alawys wanted to stop your father, I wanted everything to be alright again, I got arrested before anything could take place." I said my wordd muffled by her flower smelling hair. "My name is not Benijimen barker, it's Sweeney, Sweeney Todd now." I said rising my head, she pulled away, looking me in the eye intensly. "And we will have our revenge!" She said eyes squinted, her words dripping with venom and anger. We stood there, smiling viciously looking at each other, our hate and love for revenge radiating off of our bodies.

Not knowing what to say, he looked into the girls eyes intensly. She smiled at im once more and layed her head on his chest. She was being held by the man she loved, she was shocked and happy. He burried his head in her flower smelling hair. His mind drifted into the past, with the fragile figure still tightly in his arms.

-X-

She ran towards the boy with open arms. She finally reached him hugging him lovenly. 18 and the worst had just happened. The boy, a spitting image of his caring father, caressing the girl that was in his arms. "I'm sorry Ari, I heard about your mother." He whispered in her ear quietly, words overfilling with sympathy. His caring words only earned a pained sob, his light shirt getting wet with warm salty tears. His arms tightened around the girls waist. They weren't lovers, but were very close, hating that he had made her cry, his eyes filled with unsheaded tears. 'No keep it all in Benjiman, stay strong for her, she's growing weak, maybe I should sit her down.' The young man thought as he led the girl to bench. Sitting her down gently, he had pulled the tiny figure onto his lap, and her head still burried in his chest. "I'm sorry Ben, I don't mean to break down but...look at me." She said her coaky voice, whispered sady, lifting her head. Benjimen's eyes widened at the scene in front of him, the girl was stained with a red, purple bruise on her cheek. Her porciline skin, paler than usualy, he looked farther down his eyes disobaying his strict thoughts. Seeing her shoulders and chest bones, perking out with fresh, bruises and scratches, blood dried from the horrible night before. He looked farther at her arms, resting on his chest, bruised with purple and red markings. "Wh...wha... What happened!" He said in shock, voice slightly rising, making the pale girl flinch and look down in shame. He hadn't believe he didn't see this when she had ran into his arms. He let one hand fall from her waist,bringing it to her reddened cheak softly. She winced slightly, at his soft touch. This causing the young man to whip his hand away from her cheak, quickly she reached for his hand and brung it gently to it's previous place. "He beat me." Was what she said and fell in his broad chest sobs escaping her busted lips, making them burn even more. Shaking violently, she tried to catch her breath, ragged breaths seem to prove that she couldn't and Benjiman wrapped his hands once again, around her waist, drawing. Circles in her back gently. This was the last thing he ever wanted to see her like, beatin and terrified. At the thought of this ever happening again, he swore on his life, he would protect her at all cost.

This was the first sign of Sweeney Todd. The gentle, caring , happy man, Benjiman barker was now known as. A man full of nothing but revenge, hate and hopeless feelings.

-X-

Seemed to be lost in thought, his expresion changed, viscious to pained and gentle. He looked like his old self, Benjiman. A stray tear dripped from the pale, beautiful girl. Benjimen wasn't the same at all. His face, his hair, his body, everything but his eyes look different. She sighed slowly, at least. Right now, he was holding her, just like the time in the park, many years ago.

She had always loved Ben, searching for him all the 15 years, thinking he left her to go to america, the girl was heart broken and was almost welcoming to her fathers beatings, she wanted Ben back and was feeling so numb and helpless, she'd do anything to feel something.

Yes he had a wife, a child. She had missed her chance, he never would know she loved him, never would know, what he ment to her. She thought if he came back that he'd come back for her. She'd tell him, she practiced it for years, but seeing the man she loved so dearly was no were in the man that held her now, she didn't know if she could. Ever.

Sweeney shifted, " Feeling alright now?" He asked, voice shaking slightly. Arrin nodded slowly and relunqlently stepped out of his embrace. "Good, I need to talk to you, about what have you been doing these past 15 years, why are you hear now?" He asked eyes never leaving the bare footed figure in front him. "I ran away from my father, only just hours ago, thought it was safe to get a pie." She said slowly, face filling with nothingless than fear after saying 'father'. He nodded, gesturing for her to sit on the barber chair. She sat down, as he went and flipped his sign to were it read close. Striding to the girl in the barbers chair, he got on the floor, sitting like a child, he waited to ask his next question, thinking of what to say next.

"Were are you shoes?" Was what came out, other than so many other questions. Kicking him self mentaly for asking such a stupid question. She looked down then, looked to him. "I uh, left 'em at the 'ouse, I didn't 'ave the time to think and get me 'ead on straight." She stated, looking down at her blackened feet, in shame. "Aright, your going to need shoes, and more dresses my dear, we'll go to the market tommorow, after we see, were you will be stayin'." She only nodded, she never got anything new, her dresses never got to her they were bought two sizes down for Johanna.

He asked many other questions, trying not bring up anything to emotional, finnaly he was satisfied and it wa her turn to ask the questions. "Why were you prison the past 15 years!" She said trying to keep her calm, keeping her slight anger in she looked straight at him. He stiffled a laugh, shoulders shaking from holding the laugh in. "Good question Love." He said, his once happy mood caused by how she had asked the question, changed as her look became sturn. " It's not a preety story you see." He shook his head in vain. Slumping his shoulders, remembering the. Cold nights, the hot and sweaty work days. The beating he had first received, the names. The nightmares and dreams. "Benjimen, I awnsered all your questions, now it's only fair that you awnser mine." She said, slipping out of the barber's chair and sat next to him. "I will," he paused, "but please call me Sweeney, benjiman, brings many wasted years, memmories back." He said, hissing at the mention of his old name. She nodded slightly and relunctlently, not wanting to let go the 'wasted years'. Waiting for her awnser, to her first question.

Heaven help her for what she is about to be told.

-X-

An hour has passed as the two talked, leaving Mrs. Lovett all to her self as the morning rush stared to flow through. Glancing once in a while to the barber shop as her costomer asked if it was to be open soon.

Feeling fed up with already twenty people that asked her the same question. She put toby in charge of filling up the ale and serving pies. She dashed up the stairs. As she was about to bring her kuckles to the door glass she heard laughter. ' Aughter? Mista T laughing with a women, what? I haven't the man laugh in years, let alone 'mile' she stated in her mind. Knocking on the door, she let her self in. She saw something she didn't like. No not one bit.

The nerve of that women. Coming into my home and takin' mista T from me. Who is she? wondered as she continued to stare at the cupple hugging each other, sitting cross legged. She cleared her throat, the two spilt with a jump. She smiled, and with a glint of jelousy in her eyes she said "Well what's going here, Ellie?" She stared down at Arrin who was looking at sweeney. Sweeney mouthed the name in confusion, Arrin giggled slightly and quietly. She stood, her bare feet hitting the cold floor that made her blood go cold. " Ben- I mean sweeney and I are old freinds, and well, I wanted to see him for a long time, I found 'I'm 'ere, how lucky I am!" The girl rambled, faking her smile.

Yes Arrin knows sweeneys a murderer. She accpeted it so quickly, she wanted to watch her father die in pain just like sweeney, and she planned this one thing to happen to.

Sweeney stood, a

nd reached for his razor, " ?" She looked at him only to find him come close to her, now he was just inches away. Her breath quickined at she stared at sweeneys eyes. "Yes?" She asked, not even worrying that he had his razor in his hand at it was ready. Awaiting for blood to stain the floor and it's silver surface. " Say farewell My love." Sweeney said with a laugh.

Her eyes wide as he slashed her neck with on simple slash. Arrin gasped at yelled a little "Benjimen, your barken mad!" She went to side and stared at the bloody body that layed at his feet. "Hush Love, she was planing to turn me in, I could feel it...would you ever do that?" He said coldly and curiously, turning to see Arrin. She shook her head, "No, never." She smiled and bent down, and studied the women carefully. 'She's my size of Dress' she smiled, "shame she was a good baker, I suppose I could do better, now Sweeney, show meh 'ow to do this." She sated she stood straight once again and stared at Sweeney.

* * *

**Did ya like it? **I know, Nellie was killed off, but if she wasn't why would my story be called 'The new baker'? hehe, please review! i'm so giddy right now, why? because for your reveiws! anyway, Thanks for readin'. (Yes i'm british thats one reason why i love this story,and because Johnny's an amazing actor!)

Farewell Loves!-J.S.S


	2. The kiss

Chapter 2

The two stood there, a rotting corpse at there feet and a worker boy down stairs, waiting for Mrs. Lovett's return.

"He's waiting, Toby's waiting downstairs." Sweeney stated, thinking, what he would tell him.

"Let him wait, We need to think." Arrin said. Sweeney shifted and walk to his vanity, and placed a bloody friend on top of it.

"What should we tell him? I mean he was so good to Mrs. Lovett, He's going to wonder where she is, he sure isn't going to believe he just left him." He said, turning and facing Arrin, her brow furrowed in thought and Sweeney suppressed a smile and a laugh. She was confused and was thinking hard, he loved that look on her face, he thought it was rather…_Cute. _

_No, Sweeney, keep you head straight, you just killed Mrs. Lovett, you still love your wife Lucy, don't do anything stupid._ He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and resumed his focus, thinking just as hard as Arrin.

True, Toby wouldn't believe she left him, He would go to law if he found out the truth.

"Send 'im up, I think I have an idea." Sweeney said, He'd have to get rid of the boy too. Shame, he was hard worker and Arrin would need his help. She nodded. "Right." she said, she slipped out of the barbers door, and walked down the stairs. Her dress, catching at some of the stairs, spliters of the stairs caused her to gasp in pain. She continued with out a glance at her feet.

"Oh, Toby! Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney 'eed to see yew." she said coming behind the boy, who was filling up ale for a young blond, sailor.

"Who will take care of mornins' rush? And who are you if I might ask?" He spoke turning around, innnocent eyes looking at Arrins Guilty ones. _I can't do this, not to 'im, e's so sweet, so young. _She thought. Shaking her head, "I will, and I'm a friend of Sweeney ,but wait a second, I'll be back, I forgot something in Mista T's shop." She lied. She looked away from Toby, and to the young sailor. He was looking at her, She smiled and turned away. "He's so familier." She mumbled.

She opened the barbers door. He looked up, expecting to see Toby.

"I can't. " She said , her voice barely audiable.

"Can't what, Pet?" Sweeney asked. _Did I call her Pet?_ "I can't send 'im up,'e young, oh and so innocent, he's been threw so much. Yew can see it in 'is eyes." she spoke, remembering his small thin figure, and his innocent, and what seemed _**scared **_eyes. Sweeney shaked his head, "I knew you wouldn't be able to, But what are we going to do with him, and that." Sweeney said pointing to a chest. "Shes in there, Mrs. Lovett, as I told you, bakes the bodies into pies. Do you think you will be able to do that?" he asked, slightly un-buttoning his shirt. His bloody shirt. He turned and walked to his private room. He came out, clean shirt and curious eyes. "I guess, but Toby, I 'ave to convince him she left 'im. Sweeney button your shirt." she said, noticing his chest was showing because, only the bottom two buttons were buttoned up. He slightly laughed and fiddled with the buttons.

His fingers had trouble with the oddly, small buttons.

"Curse 'hese small bloody buttons. Arrin?" he said dropping his hands, and looking up to Arrin. "Mm-'es?" she giggled. "Help me? 'hese bloody buttons are so futerat-" Sweeney was cut off by Arrin already in front of him. Her body inches away and hands on his chest. Her nimble fingers grasped the buttons and slipped them through. She finally reached the last one. She left that one open. "You 'eed to breath." she laughed a

little and smiled up to Sweeney. He sighed and said his Thank you. He smiled down at her and stared in her green eyes.

_Don't get lost. Don't get lost. Don't get l-_ He found himself lost her eyes. And so did Arrin, she found herself lost in his Brown-chocolate eyes.

_She's still the same. She's still Arrin. The strong, lovely, kind Arrin. _

_She is still…My beautiful Arrin. _He thought to himself . Not thinking, just letting his heart take control of his true feelings.

_Look at him Arrin, he's still the same, he's still the one you love!_

_But he __**Doesn't **__love me, nor will he __**Ever. **_

_Your wroung! He loves you, look deeper in his eyes! He __**Loves **__you. _

She argued with her self. Not noticing how close they came. Sweeney's hand found it self to her waist and stayed there.

There lips so close. She closed her eyes and he pulled her closer.

_Oh god is this really 'appining? _Arrin thought as she felt Sweeney's hot breath close to her mouth and a gentle hand on her small waist.

_Look at her lips Sweeney! Kiss her, you need to feel her in your arms, her lips on yours. Kiss her._

Sweeney's mind taunted him. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He had always loved Arrin but was always shy when he was known as 'Benjimen'. Now, as Sweeney, the man who had longed to hold one woman in his arms for 15 years and longer. But, was stuck with Lucy. It was an arranged marriage, he didn't want. He loved Arrin ,but his parents didn't approve. Even if her dad was the judge, power full and one on the richest person in London.

He pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her small waist. He brought one hand up, cupping her cheek and closing the small gap between the two.

They kissed.

Arrin was weak in her knees, Sweeney was falling in love. Arrin, was falling in love.

But, reader, the kiss didn't last to long.

Sweeney pulled away, and stepped far away from Arrin. Shutting his feelings down and regretting what he had just done.

He mumbled something. Arrin asked "What? What was that?" she stared hard at him.

He pulled away, he shut down, he whispered. Sweeney regretted the kiss.

"I'm sorry..Lucy I betrayed you, and for what! A bloody friend. Arrin, get out." He said firmly, Arrin was shocked and didn't move. "I said," he grew mad and shouted, "Get. Out!"

Arrin, with tears in her eyes, ran to the door and slammed it shut. Running down the stair she entered the pie shop. No-one was in the shop except for the worker boy, Toby.

"Miss, I don't know where Miss Lovett tis', Do you know? I had to close up shop 'cause we ran out of pies." he said, looking at Arrin with worried eyes, not noticing her tears and Quiet sobs. It was getting dark, not because it was late, no but because it was cloudy.

Now rain poured down, smashing against the shops windows and glass window-Door.

"They took her, I'm a friend of hers, she ain't comin' back, She was charged for food poisining, no bail they said, I'll be taking over now, Toby, right?" she lied. He nodded with wide eyes. "Um, ok but Mrs. Lovett isn't a criminal, she is kind. I wish I could 'ave known," He sighed "I'm going to get a drink..I guess make your self at 'ome." He gave her a faint smile and left to the parlour.

She watch him leave and she looked out the window. And at the shop upstairs.

"He regrets it, regrets me, hate me, stay away from from him Arrin, he **doesn't **Love you." she whispered to her self.

_He loves, Lucy._

Remember how I said it was arranged and Sweeney didn't want it. Either way, he still had feeling for his 'Late' wife. She was his wife and the mother of his child.

Sweeney paced, _back and forth, left and right_. All arounf his shop and finally walk to his private room.

"Why did I kiss her? Why!" he scolded himself.

_Because you __**Love **__her! _His mind _and heart told him._

"_No, I love Lucy…right.." he half stated, half asked. _


	3. Two weeks

Two weeks.

Thats how long she's been working at the pie shop.

How long since the kiss, since she ran away.

Since Sweeney has spoken to her. He didn't open the shop for a week straight,and still hasn't, so there were no bodies to cook. No money, no one came in to buy anything. They were growing poor.

She would have to talk to him, about what in bloody hell he think he was doing.

She told toby to drink the last of the Gin and watched him as he fell into a deep sleep, still half a bottle left. She drank some, and drank more. She made her way up the outside stairs. She nearly fell,she was drunk, the bottle was still clutched in her pale, shaking hand.

She open the door, the bell rung. "Benjimen? oh Bejimen!" she called, using his old name.

He came out of his room and stopped when he saw her. "Arrin, what do you want?" he said slowly, thinking, waiting. "Benjimen..What do I do wrong? You hate me, don't you! what happened to us? before you married lucy, that b*tch, when _WE _were in Love!" shhe pleaded.

Why weren't they together, beacause Sweeney will always feel like he betrayed Lucy, he could never, love Arrin.

But he did, he loved her so much he was afraid to admit it. He didn't know why, he just was.

As Arrin said, when _They_ were in love, whem they we teen's. remember that flashback? well they got together right after that. They did all kinds of romantic things, Benjimen was really romantic. They went on sun-down picnics, they went for walks, they went to dances, he sung to her, he learned the piano for her. He told her he loved her. He said alot and hhad ment it, but his parants didn't apprrove of her,they thought she was a rich brat. She wasn't, not at all, she had money, all the food,dresses, thimgs she wanted but,shhe loved nature, children and so many thing her mother had before she died. Ofcourse she was getting hit at home, but no on knew but Benjimen,Arrin and her father. Her father was the law, so when rumors started they died down quickly.

Meanwhile, Arrin was waiting for answer and was getting annoyed. She drank more Gin and through the bottle on the ground. It shattered into pieces alot of the pieces went to Arrin, one landed in her arm and she gasped but pulled it out, it wasn't so deep, but it was sharp, it left a trail of fresh blood on her pale still shaking,now bloody arm.

"I..I..Don't know." was all Sweeney said. He looked at Arrin as she took aa step towards him, and another, and another. She was snading in front of hi now, she smelled of flowers and Gin. " You don't know! well let me tell you ben, i know why you don't love me...Because you never did! You..never..did." she said yelling a first and died down, her voice a whisper saying the last three words. "But i loved you, I beleived you loved me, that if i did things for you, if i ran away with you, you'd really love me." she said voice shaking and hurt. They did plan to run away. When they were young, whe she loved him and he supposivly lied.

"You regret two weekes ago, you regret the kiss, you regret me coming back, you regret me! you hate me! i know you do, say it to me, tell me, for i can stop crying for i can stop asking myself, i tired, i feel like you play be when were younger, cause you left me for Lucy so quickly, and had a child and left. You dissapeared." she ssaid, waiting for him to speak, for him to say something.

_If he tells me to get out, i will, i'll leave and leave him alone, i'll go back to father, i'll suffer again, i'll probley get killed but him anyway._

Arrin said, she did plan on juust leaving when toby fell asleep, she would go back to her father, and the beatings, she didn't care any more. Then this happened.

Sweeney put on hand on her waist and the other on her heart. This was and odd thing but he wanted to feel her heart beat when he pulled heer close, thats whats he did. He pulled her close and her heartbeat grew quicker and he smiled, she couldn't help but get giddy and have a little nervousness when he pulled her close. When he touched her. "Arrin, i don't regret you, i never will, Arrin..." He stopped and he let his hand that layed on her heart, and put in oon her other side of her waist, her felt and around her, loving the feel of her body, he dug his figers ggently in her waist and said "Arrin i do love you, I'm just..afraid, of this, of fleet street, of falling in love again in london, but Arrin i love you, Run away with me? This time we will do it..Please?" he asked amitting it for the first time to her, for the first time outloud.

Arrin was shocked, and was feeling so good, with his hands on her waist and the way his fingners, gently ceressed her petiet body. She snapped out of it when he asked her run away with him, again. She bit her botton lip and looked up more, and looked in his eyes, tears formed, and the slightly warm water surprised her as it landed on her arm, it wwas her blood, no that dried already but it was a tear. But her tears hasn't fallen yet, they we Sweeneys.

Sweeney was asmaed off him crying but, he couldn't help it, if she said no, he would surly die inside, he loved her, he was afraid, and if she said no, he would be afrain..alone. He stared in her light-green eyes, she had sleeply eyes bbecause of the gin, Her bottom lip was being chewed on as she thought.

She was a strong drinker, but a dramatic on too if she drank much, if she had drank the last of the gin before she threw it, she would be too drunk to think straigh, but she hadn't she was actrully think hard, and smart about this.

_What if he plays you? What if he dissapears? What if he leaves me, lie to me?What if..._

She thought more, minutes passsed by him still holdiing her, her gaze had drifted to the large window, were it showed a cloudy, slightly starry sky, the moon shined all over london and threw the window.

"Yes, yes i'll go wit yew, I love you too.." She said laying her head on his chest, his hand travled up and down her back and waist. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too. Shee looked up to him and said "Do you want to..." She said trailing off, hoping he'd catched on. "Ah..May I?" he asked lifting a hand to her back bone were laces to un tie her dress. His hand shaked, ofcorse he was nervous. She nodded slowly and he begun, he led her to hs bedroom..and um well you can guess what happened.


	4. To the sea

Four days after that night, the pie shop was out off buisness and there bags were packed, they were going to sea, but not Toby..He wouldn't leave, he ran off saying "Murder!..Murder!" and as he did that, the cupple jumped in a rented carriage with their bags and drove off.

"That boy is a distraction, we do not need him pet, he'll waste our time.._Together_" Sweeney protested. Arrin only nodded and let a small tear run, she had lean to love that boy and he would always be in her heart. Her green eyes sparkled in Sweeney's eyes, he had fallen in love again and the feeling was great, but scary, but still all the same, he loved her. He smiled and picked up pace, wanting to get to the docks before dusk. They weren't leaving london far bhind but they were to live at the sea, Arrin's favorite place.

He grew tired over a few hours but was against Arrin's demands for him to rest, he wanted to get there, he sent her to the back for she was tired, there she fell fast asleep. Nighttime was about to fall and small stars were already in the sky. "Arrin loves the stars.." he whispered not noticing the cold that hovered by his right hand, he shook it and almost lost control. Arrin woke up and told him to stop "Bejimen please stop and come and sleep for a while, we'll continue in the morning.." she said sleepily and rubbed her eyes and the carriage stopped and the horses 'neighed' she heard his tired footsteps as he peered in. "Hello pet." he said and climbed in. "Hello, your tired please sit next to me." Arrin said still tired and curled her legs to her chest, she had changed into one of his shirts and let down her long hair. He chuckled a little and sat down.

She leaned against him and he said "The stars are out, but don't go outside.." he said "You'll freeze." As Arrin laid hr had on his chest she giggled. "I like your shirt.." Sweeney said noticing her outfit. She laughed again and said "It's your , hun."

A few moments passed and the lovers stared at each other smiling.

"May I_ kiss_ you pet?" Sweeney asked, slightly scared, liking his lips and reached out putting a hand her face. She nodded and Waited for the kiss, Their lips collided and she felt on top of the world again. She smiled into the kiss and pushed him to the side, a few more movements and she was laying on top of him. They basically made-out and then pulled away, Sweeney caught his breath first and muttered, "I Love you Arrin, i always have." A small British accent slipping and he smiled at her. "I love you to, Benji, I always will."

She still called him by his real name but he didn't mind, they were alone and were in love, far away from the judges laws, some day he would kill him, but now, now it was time to sleep, time to hold her, tight in his arms. He smiled and gazed at her head, picturing their future together, he kissed the top of her head and said _"Good night my love_.." silently, but she still heard, she smiled and held him closer, if that was possible.

**_They slept together, close and warm, and in love._**

* * *

**_Sorry it's short loves and a late update, school plus i'm sick and internet isn't working, please comment or private messege ideas! _**

**_Love. J.S.S_**


End file.
